Ben 10: The Battles Between
Ben 10: The Battles Between is a movie. It takes place sometime inbetween UA and OV. Plot The flim begins with Ben, Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben is drinking a grape smoothie, bored. (Ben): I'm bored. (Kevin): So, what? (Ben): So...I'm bored! (Gwen): Ben, you sound like a 10-year old. Kevin high-fives her. (Ben, sighing): It seems like ever since we defeated Diagon, things became a little...dull. (Kevin): Enjoy it while you can. At any time, some dude could pop in to steal your plastic toy. (Ben): It's an- no, the Omnitrix, not a plastic toy. (Kevin): Sure looks like one. Sounds of muttering are heard. Ben angles his head and notices a stampede of Pickaxe Aliens approaching him from the left. (Ben): Aw, man! Pickaxe Aliens! (Gwen): Which means... Vulkanus is seen behind the stampede of Pickaxe Aliens. They reach Ben's position and stop. (Vulkanus): Tennyson! Ben sighs. (Ben): Vulkanus... (Vulkanus): I've had enough of your antics. Because of your little trick with the Techadons, I had to pay a huge amount of Taydenite to the Weapon Masters. I was wrong to let them hunt you down. I'll kill you myself! Ben and co. get up. Gwen's hands ignite with mana and Kevin touches the material of the Omnitrix, coating himself. The lid of the Omnitrix slides upwards, and Ben activates the dial. The icons of Rath, Stinkfly, Swampfire, Ditto and Goop are shown, Swampfire's icon is highlighted. Ben presses the dial and is consumed by green light. He appears in a green background, his arms spread out. His skeletal structure increases and his head reshapes. His face becomes black and his eyes reshape and gain black pupils. His hair morphs into red petals around his face, and a large yellow petal grows in the middle. His skin turns olive green and more petals grow on his arms and legs. Large black 'spots' grow on his neck and body, and his feet become rooted. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his waist. (Swampfire): Swampfire! (looks at himself) I look...different. (Vulkanus): You stink. (Swampfire): Thanks. It's one of my many talents. (looks at Gwen and Kevin for a few seconds) Gwen, Kevin, handle the Pickaxe Aliens. Big Ugly's mine. (Gwen): We're not your henchmen, you know. (Swampfire): Sorry. Gwen sighs and she and Kevin run towards the Pickaxe Aliens. Vulkanus runs towards Swampfire and punches him in the face, creating a hole. (Vulkanus): Ha! Swampfire's head regenerates. (Swampfire): Ha! He uppercuts Vulkanus in the face. The camera shifts to Gwen and Kevin. Kevin kicks the Pickaxe Aliens with his foot. More of them lunge at Gwen and Kevin, who try to fight back. (Kevin): There's too many. (Gwen): You don't say. She creates a wave of mana to knock the Pickaxe Aliens back. Kevin rams into a few Pickaxe Aliens, knocking them down. He grabs two of them and smashes their heads together and throwing them at the other Pickaxe Aliens. (Kevin): Piece of cake. Vulkanus blasts Swampfire into Kevin. Swampfire reverts into Ben. However, his hair is messier. (Ben): Huh? I'm sure I combed my hair this morning. Vulkanus grabs Ben and flings him in the air, sending him flying up. (Ben): Whoa! Gwen creates a mana lasso to catch Ben mid-air and puts him on the ground. He looks at the Omnitrix which is still recharging. (Vulkanus): Your time is up, Tennyson! (Ben, slamming the Omnitrix): Not yet! Ugh, work, Omnitrix! The Omnitrix beeps, a few times. (Ben): Yes! The lid retracts, and the holographic interface displays the icons of Big Chill, Rath, Diamondhead, Heatblast and Lodestar. Diamondhead's icon is highlighted. Ben inhales deeply and presses the dial. Ben is consumed by green light. When it fades, Diamondhead stands in Ben's place. (Diamondhead): Oh, yeah! Now we're talkin'! (Gwen): Whoa! A makeover? (Diamondhead): What do y- He looks at himself. (Diamondhead): Wow, nice! He fires diamond shards at Vulkanus. Pickaxe Aliens start surrounding Diamondhead and preparing to mine him. (Diamondhead): Sorry, Baby Man, but I'm one type of diamond you won't get. He raises his arms and a giant diamond arm rises from the ground below, breaking part of the floor. (Diamondhead): Hyaah! The diamond arm smashes the ground, creating an earthquake which makes a canyon in the ground. The Pickaxe Aliens gradually fall into it. Diamondhead reverts to Ben. (Ben): This is weird. First, Swampfire looks different. Then, my hair is different. And now, Diamondhead too? (Kevin): Maybe you're growing into another awkward stage. (Ben): Yeah. Wait, another? (Kevin): You've had lots, I can tell. (Gwen): Well, it seems to only happen after you transform, so...maybe hold off on using your new Omnitrix? It could be glitched. (Ben, looking at the Omnitrix): Maybe. (turning around, looking at Vulkanus trying to escape). Gwen? (Gwen): On it. She creates a mana rope and ties up Vulkanus. Later, the gang is seen at the Plumber's Base. Vulkanus is being taking to his cell. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Swampfire *Diamondhead Trivia *This movie is written by TheThreeEds21 and UltiVerse. Category:Movies Category:UEEF09 Category:Hero Time (Franchise)